


How Can I Miss You?

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: I love how this one turned out and I think I’m slowly finding my own style if it comes to writing poetry, so that’s pretty cool!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this one turned out and I think I’m slowly finding my own style if it comes to writing poetry, so that’s pretty cool!

People say   
That you can only miss what you had  
But is it true?

How can I miss your soft lips  
If they never molded with mine  
Before

How can I miss your hands  
If I was never able to hold them  
Before

How can I miss your warmth  
If I was never able to feel it  
Before

How can I miss your touch  
If it never enveloped my skin  
Before

How can I miss your breath on my neck  
If it was never there  
Before

How can I miss your tender voice  
If I've never heard it  
Before

How can I miss you  
If I was never there  
With you

Even though you're here  
It's not out of love

Even though you're holding me  
It's not out of love

Even though I hear your voice  
It's not laced with love

You’re like a ghost  
A shell of what I’d like you to be  
But you’re not

It seems like we're far away from each other  
On the different sides of the mountains  
Even though you're sitting right beside me  
Angel

And that's how I miss what I never had  
You're here  
But you're not mine  
And will never be


End file.
